1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to combined cosmetic items, and more particularly to a unitary cosmetic assembly that clusters a mirror, a lipstick and a cosmetic pencil.
2. Background of Invention
The most basic cosmetics are those used to adorn a woman's lips, for while many women make little use of facial powders, rouge, and eye makeup, almost all women color their lips.
A lipstick is composed of a small stick of a lip-coloring wax enclosed in a cylindrical case. After a woman applies a lipstick coating to her lips, she usually then outlines her lips with a cosmetic pencil to more clearly define the lip contours. A cosmetic pencil is similar to a regular pencil except that its central rod which is thicker is formed by a soft cosmetic substance whose composition and color are appropriate to the intended use of the pencil.
To make use of a lipstick or a cosmetic pencil, the user must be able to observe her lips, and for this purpose a mirror is essential. A woman often has occasion to adorn her lips away from home and she therefore carries in her purse a small mirror, a lipstick and a cosmetic pencil. But since the purse is usually loaded with a powder compact, a comb, a nail file and various other items, this creates a problem when the woman wishes to adorn her lips, say when seated in an airplane or on a train.
Under these circumstances, the woman may have difficulty in extracting from her crowded purse the particular items she needs, namely a mirror, a lipstick and a cosmetic pencil. And even after rummaging through the purse she succeeds in retrieving these items, she may then have difficulty in using them. Thus while she holds the mirror in one hand and the lipstick in the other, she must find a place to lay down the cosmetic pencil so that she can later used it.
It is known in the prior art to combine a small mirror with a lipstick or other cosmetic items. Thus the Dewing U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,082 shows a small mirror clipped onto a lipstick. The Ball U.S. Pat. No. DES 96,886 illustrates a combined lipstick container.
The Ryder U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,478 shows a case combining a lipstick with a lip brush. And in the Conley Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,848 there is disclosed a portable cosmetic system in which socketed within a housing provided with a mirror are a lipstick, eye liners, brushes and powders.